


Private Lesson

by thebokutosimp



Series: bkak teacher-student au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Chair Sex, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Just Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teacher Bokuto Koutarou, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Akaashi Keiji, akaashi likes bokuto, bokuaka for life, bokuto likes akaashi, bokuto likes to call akaashi baby, i mean kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebokutosimp/pseuds/thebokutosimp
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a studious, responsible university student. He works hard for all his assignments and projects, giving his all to every single one of his tasks. Akaashi had never thought that one day he would have to give his all to an assignment, not figuratively, but literally.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bkak teacher-student au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177403
Comments: 16
Kudos: 260





	Private Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!!!! Um, I'm so nervous, because this is my first ever smut, and it's so hard to write smut, but I kinda like how this turned out?? Just wanted to give it a try hehe(❁ᴗ͈ˬᴗ͈)◞ I hope you enjoy!!!<3

Akaashi runs out of the lecture hall as soon as the professor ends their lecture, his assignment paper held tightly in hand, and he takes the stairs two at a time to reach Bokuto's office in less than five minutes. Because his assignment is due today at 5pm. And it is now 4:55pm.

The raven has no idea how he could be so irresponsible, usually he's one of the first people to submit the assignments and projects but this time, he wouldn't even have remembered that he had an assignment to turn in if it wasn't for his classmate.

He takes a few seconds to get some oxygen in his lungs when he reaches the top floor, crouching down while still holding on to the railing with one hand. Akaashi knows he doesn't have much time though, so he takes one last deep breath and gets himself back up, wiping a few droplets of sweat from his forehead as he walks the rest of the way to the professor's office.

Without wasting another second he raises a hand up and knocks on the door.

“ _Come in.”_ His professor calls.

Akaashi breathes a sigh of relief, he has no idea what he would do if Bokuto hadn't been in his office, probably get an F from his assignment, and gently pushes the door open.

“Hello, Bokuto-sensei.” He says, giving the older man a polite bow.

The professor raises an eyebrow at Akaashi, looking surprised. “Akaashi-kun. To what do I owe this visit?”

“I,” He clears his throat. “I came to turn in my assignment, sensei.”

The raven holds the assignment paper up, as if trying to prove his words, and Bokuto looks down at his wrist watch before turning his gaze to Akaashi, a playful glint in his golden eyes.

“It's already past 5pm, Akaashi-kun. I'm afraid I won't be able to accept your assignment.”

Akaashi's jaw drops open. “B-but sensei.” He stutters, anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. “It's only two minutes past 5, please don't do this. I can't get an F.”

“It's been two weeks since I gave you this assignment, Akaashi-kun.” The older man says as he leans back in his seat, and he crosses his arms over his chest before continuing. “You could have handed it in a little earlier, am I wrong?”

“I- well, yes."

“Then I'm sorry, but I guess you will be getting an F this time.”

Akaashi panics, wanting to say something, _anything,_ to convince his professor to accept his homework, but he has become tongue-tied, he can only stare blankly at the older man as he opens and closes his mouth, trying to get words out.

Bokuto seems to notice the younger’s struggle. “Yes, Akaashi-kun? Is there something you'd like to say?” He asks, getting up from his seat and taking slow steps towards the raven.

A minute passes in silence as the professor waits for the student to answer, and Akaashi forces himself to regain his ability to speak upon seeing the expectant look on the older man's face.

“Bokuto-sensei, please.” He begs, supressing the urge to get on his knees as he does so. “I _cannot_ get an F from this, I worked so hard on it. Please, just this once. I'll do anything.”

Bokuto perks up at the last sentence. “You're saying you'll do anything?”

The professor takes another step towards Akaashi, a mischiveous look in his eyes, and the younger takes a step back, their proximity making him a little uneasy. He gulps nervously. “Y-yes, sensei. Anything.”

The older man's entire demeanor changes in a matter of seconds, his golden eyes darkening and a wolfish grin appearing on his face. He closes the distance between them until Akaashi's back hits the wall, and he places his hands on either side of the younger's face, effectively trapping him between the wall and his body. Akaashi can already feel his hands start to shake.

“You'll do anything, hm?” The professor mumbles, reaching a hand up to stroke the raven's cheek. The touch sends a shiver down Akaashi's spine. “What if I ask you to let me get a taste of you? Will you let me do that?”

Akaashi's breath catches in his throat at the older man's straightforwardness. How can his professor ask him such a question? He should probably say no to him, push him away and maybe even slap him, but he can't get himself to do any of those things. He doesn’t even _want to_ do any of those things. What he wants is to... is to...

“Yes. Yes, I will.”

Akaashi thinks he might be out of his mind, that he might be unable to think clearly right now, or that he might simply be stupid, but none of those thoughts stop him from placing his hands over Bokuto's chest when the older man dips his head down to brush his lips against the side of Akaashi's neck.

“Mm, then I might just be able to accept that assignment you worked so hard on, _pretty.”_ He whispers, and the sensation of lips on his skin combined with the compliment makes the younger's knees go weak.

Bokuto leaves a small kiss right below Akaashi's ear, and the younger shudders at the feeling, moving his hands to wrap them around the professor’s biceps and squeeze. “I- sensei-"

“What is it, my dear student?” Bokuto breathes onto the raven's lips, his golden eyes never leaving Akaashi's blue ones. “Is there something you want?”

Their lips are so close Akaashi isn't even sure if any air is passing between them, but Bokuto just doesn't close the tiny gap to press them together, and Akaashi isn't brave enough to do it himself, afraid that the older man will push him away, and it's driving him crazy as he wants nothing more than to feel those lips against his own.

“Please.” He finds himself whispering, his voice oozing with desperation. “Please kiss me.”

Bokuto chuckles, deciding that he likes this version of his perfect model student, shy, desperate and needy. But most of all he likes to hear him _beg._ He slides his hands down the sides of Akaashi's body until he reaches his hips, gripping them harshly and making the younger gasp.

“You want me to kiss you, Akaashi-kun?” He says teasingly. “Is that really what you want?”

Feeling more than a little impatient, Akaashi digs his nails into Bokuto's biceps sharply. “Yes. _Please._ ”

And with that the professor presses his lips against Akaashi’s, the force of the kiss causing the younger's head to hit the wall with a small _bang_. He wastes no time in opening his mouth, and it encourages Akaashi to do the same, and as soon as entry is granted Bokuto slides his tongue inside, exploring the mouth he had been dreaming about ever since he first saw Akaashi.

Akaashi loses himself in the sensation, tightening his hold around the older man's biceps as he tilts his head to the side to deepen their kiss. He can feel his cock slowly springing to life in the confines of his jeans, and he would have been embarrassed by that if the bulge in Bokuto's pants wasn't pressing against the inside of his thigh.

The professor breaks their kiss, pulling back from the younger, and Akaashi thinks that the string of saliva that is still connecting their lips is one of the hottest things he has ever seen.

“Wanna undress you.” Bokuto murmurs, looking the younger up and down with a hungry look in his golden eyes.

“You can do whatever you want to me.” Akaashi blurts before he can stop himself, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink when he realizes what he had just said.

Bokuto smirks at the younger. “Yeah? You'll let me do whatever I want to you, baby?” He asks as he buries his face back into Akaashi’s neck to gently nip at it.

“Mhn~” Akaashi closes his eyes to focus only on the feeling of Bokuto's lips on his neck, biting and licking and sucking, and he throws his head back to give the older man better access. He's probably going to have a bunch of marks he will have to cover, but that is a problem for tomorrow.

A particularly harsh bite on the juncture of his neck and shoulder makes Akaashi moan in pleasure, and Bokuto feels his cock throb at the beautiful sound.

“You liked that, baby?” And without waiting to get an affirmation from the younger he does it again, and again and again until Akaashi is a moaning mess in his arms.

“S-sensei, please.” The younger breathes out, his fingers tangled in the black and silver strands of hair as Bokuto continues his assault on his neck. “Stop, please. I want- want to-"

“Hm?” Bokuto mumbles into his skin, licking soothingly over a bite he had just left. “What do you want, my sweet boy?”

“I want- _ah.”_ Akaashi is cut off by a sweet moan, gripping the older man's hair with a little more force. “I want to taste you. S-so bad.”

Bokuto stops suddenly, pulling back to look Akaashi right in the eye as he tightens his hold on the younger's hips. “Could you repeat yourself, Akaashi-kun?”

Akaashi feels himself getting shy under the professor's golden gaze, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth nervously. “I w-want to- want to suck you off.” He says quietly as the blush on his face spreads all the way to the tips of his ears and down his neck.

Bokuto's cock twitches painfully in his pants at Akaashi's desire filled words, and he flashes the younger a sexy smile before leaping forward to lock the door so nobody will walk in on them when Akaashi has his mouth stuffed full with his professor's cock.

He's back in front of Akaashi in seconds, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him down on delicate knees roughly. The younger looks up at Bokuto with wide eyes as if he has no idea what's happening, but when the older man starts undoing his belt and zipper, he feels his heart flutter with excitement.

Bokuto pulls down his pants along with his boxers, letting his huge, erect cock spring free, and hisses at the feeling of cold air against the sensitive skin of his member. He looks down at Akaashi just in time to see the younger's tongue dart out to lick at his lips, growling in approval at the hungry, lustful look on his pretty face.

He reaches down to thread his fingers through the silky black locks. “Like what you see, pretty baby?”

Akaashi thinks his professor must be insane, because it is impossible not to like the sight of Bokuto's long, thick cock. The younger can feel his mouth watering, too impatient to take that delicious length into his mouth.

“I do, sensei.” Akaashi mumbles as he leans forward, his tongue once again poking out of his mouth to give the red tip a few kitten licks. He looks up at Bokuto, meeting his golden gaze with a newfound confidence, and keeps eye contact with him as he slowly, _very_ slowly takes the head of his cock into his mouth.

But Bokuto isn't planning on letting the younger have the lead, biting his lip hard as he grabs the back of Akaashi's head and pulls him down on his cock the rest of the way, letting out a lustful moan when the head of his cock hits the back of the raven's throat.

“ _God,_ baby. Your mouth feels amazing.” He praises the raven, his head thrown back in pure bliss. He strokes Akaashi's black curls as he starts gently rocking his hips back and forth, filling the younger's mouth over and over with his thick cock without even waiting for Akaashi to get used to the feeling of such a big dick in his mouth.

“So good. So _fucking_ good. You're so _perfect_ , my pretty. So perfect for me.” Bokuto can't seem to be able to stop himself, filthy words straight up pouring from his sinful mouth, multiplying the pleasure Akaashi is feeling, and the younger's cock starts to ache in his jeans.

“You look so good with your mouth stuffed full with my cock, baby. So gorgeous.” Bokuto continues to thrust into Akaashi's hot mouth, picking up speed when the younger looks up at him with tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. “You're taking my cock so well, baby boy. _Fuck,_ you look so hot right now, ‘m gonna lose my mind.”

Bokuto knows he’s about to come, the sight of Akaashi's tear-stained cheeks, the saliva that’s running down his chin and those gorgeous blue eyes looking up at his face in adoration bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He brushes his fingers through the black curls soothingly, a huge contrast to his hard thrusts.

“Gonna be a good slut and let me come in your mouth, gorgeous?” He asks, faltering in his movements as he gets closer to his orgasm. “Gonna let me dirty up your pretty little mouth, hm? That mouth which only ever speaks polite words, want me to dirty it up with my come?”

Akaashi nods furiously, and Bokuto can see how much the younger really wants it in his gunmetal blue eyes, silently begging him to please, _please_ do as he says. And how can Bokuto ever deny Akaashi anything when the younger looks _this_ good?

So the professor pushes his cock deep into Akaashi’s mouth and comes, spilling down the raven’s throat, and Akaashi does his very best to swallow every single drop, milking Bokuto's cock for all it's worth.

The younger coughs violently when Bokuto pulls out of his mouth, his throat completely ruined, and more tears emerge from his blue eyes at the force of his coughs. The older man kneels down so he can be face to face with Akaashi, and he cups the younger's face tenderly, wiping the tears away from his face with his thumbs.

“You did so good, baby. I'm so proud of you.” He murmurs, placing a quick kiss on the corner of Akaashi’s mouth.

“I- I’m sorry. I-" The younger stutters as he looks away from Bokuto, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. “I tried not to, but I c-couldn't stop myself. It felt too good-"

“What's wrong, Akaashi?” The professor cuts him off, a curious expression on his handsome face. Words fail him, and Akaashi looks down between his own legs. Bokuto follows his gaze to see what he's talking about, and _oh._ There’s a big, dark splotch right where Akaashi's cock is.

Bokuto only chuckles, not surprised at the fact that the younger had come untouched in his pants, and he catches Akaashi's lips in a sweet, lazy kiss. The younger melts into it, forgetting all about his embarrassment, and his arms move to circle around Bokuto's broad shoulders as the older man wraps his arms around Akaashi's slim waist.

It doesn't take too long for the kiss to turn heated, the two men grabbing at each other desperately as their tongues join together in a needy, lustful dance.

“I want- _mhn,_ to be- _hnn,_ naked, sensei~” Akaashi whispers hotly in between kisses.

Bokuto pulls back from the kiss and gets up from the ground. “Anything for my sweet little baby.”

He extends his hands for Akaashi to take, and Akaashi does, letting the older man pull him up on his feet. They walk towards Bokuto's desk hand in hand, and the professor lifts Akaashi up onto it after shedding every single piece of clothing off his gorgeous body. He unbuttons his own dress shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and tossing it away carelessly. His pants and boxers are already discarded, abandoned right where he had fucked Akaashi's mouth a few minutes ago.

“You're so hot.” Akaashi breathes out in amazement, giving his professor a once-over, taking in all of the gorgeous muscles on his body. Akaashi doesn't think he has ever seen someone this godly before. He can't believe this man is going to be fucking the daylights out of him in a few minutes. 

Bokuto pushes Akaashi down onto the desk, and the younger boldly spreads his legs as wide as they go to give his professor a better view of his small, needy hole.

“ _Fuck.”_ Bokuto mutters under his breath, his cock getting hard again at the sight. He slides his hands up and down the younger's milky thighs, watching the tiny hole twitch every time his fingers brush close to it in astonishment. “You're so fucking gorgeous, baby. I can't take it. Wanna stay here in this office and fuck you hard all night long. Until you cry and beg for me to stop.”

Akaashi's cock springs back to life at the dirty words, and he whines restlessly, wanting nothing more than to get Bokuto's fingers inside of him to prepare him for something even better.

The older man laughs, bringing one of his hands up to Akaashi's mouth and shoving his fingers inside so the younger can coat them in his saliva. “I know, pretty, I know what you want and I'm gonna give it to you. Just be a good boy, and make my fingers wet alright?”

Akaashi nods before sucking on the fingers in his mouth enthusiastically, keeping his eyes locked on to Bokuto's golden ones the entire time. He makes sure to cover every inch of them in his saliva, so the slide can be smoother, then gestures for the older man to take them out.

“Good boy.” The professor pulls his fingers out of Akaashi’s mouth and brings them down to his twitching hole, circling his index finger around the rim before slowly pushing in to the first knuckle.

The younger inhales sharply, reaching a hand up in desperation to hold on to Bokuto's forearm. “Oh god.”

“You okay, my sweet?” The older man asks as he continues to carefully push his finger deeper into Akaashi's hole, his other hand playing with one of his erect nipples in an attempt to distract him from the slight pain.

“Y-yes. Please. Give me more. I want more, _daddy._ ” The raven begs, letting out a loud moan when Bokuto roughly shoves another finger inside.

“Yeah? Like that? Is this what you want, baby?” Bokuto teases the younger as he scissors the fingers inside, stretching Akaashi's hole with utmost care. “You want another?”

Akaashi is already a moaning mess over the desk, every push of the older man's fingers inside sending an electric shock through his body. “Y-yes. _Ah!_ More.”

Bokuto adds a third and final finger, thrusting them in and out of Akaashi's hole with determination, and when he curls them against the younger's prostate, Akaashi throws his head back and screams in pleasure. The professor smirks to himself, aiming his fingers to that particular spot, hitting it over and over and the raven screams louder each time his prostate is hit.

“S-stop. I'm going to come, stop. Please.” Akaashi begs the older man, aware of the fact that he's not going to last much longer if Bokuto continues to abuse his prostate like this. “Daddy, wanna c-come with your cock i-inside me. _Please.”_

Bokuto's fingers stop moving. “That right? You want daddy's cock to push into your sweet little hole? Want to come on daddy's cock?”

“Yes!” Akaashi whimpers, reaching down between his legs to pull the older man’s fingers out of himself. “Give me your cock, daddy.”

“Hm, I don't think you want it enough, baby.” Bokuto murmurs, pushing a strand of hair away from the younger's forehead. “Beg for me. Show me how much you really want my cock inside you.”

“Please, daddy!” Akaashi sits up abruptly, shoving his fingers into Bokuto's black and silver hair and pulling at the strands with a little force. “Please. I want your cock. So bad. Want you to wreck me and ruin me and fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for days, please daddy!”

Bokuto doesn't say a word, he just walks over to his chair and seats himself on the comfortable leather, gesturing for Akaashi to come sit on his lap. The younger jumps down from the desk immediately, joining Bokuto on the chair by straddling his lap. The professor grabs Akaashi's dainty waist with one hand, his fingers digging into the soft skin, and he raises his body up, positioning it so the younger's hole can be in line with his cock.

He wraps his other hand around his member, smearing the precum that has gathered on the tip to the entirety of his length to act as lube so he won't hurt the precious boy in his arms.

After moving his now free hand to the other side of Akaashi's waist, he locks eyes with the younger and whispers sensually, “Ride me, baby.”

Akaashi wastes no time in dropping his body down onto Bokuto's cock, causing the older to bottom out in one go, and both men let out loud moans at the sensation of being joined together. Akaashi has to take a few minutes to get used to the size of Bokuto's cock, having never taken something as long and thick as him, and the moment he feels himself relax he raises his body up and drops back down, starting up a slow rhythm.

“Fucking hell, baby.” Bokuto mumbles, his voice heavy with lust, roaming his hands over Akaashi's chest and stomach as the younger bounces greedily on his cock. “You look so fucking sexy taking my cock like that. Holy shit, you’re the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.”

“I- _ah!_ I love your, _ah,_ c-cock, daddy.” Akaashi says in between moans and whimpers, pinching his own nipples as he keeps fucking himself on Bokuto's huge cock.

Bokuto digs his nails deeper into Akaashi's hips, and the raven moans out loud at the idea of his professor's hands leaving marks on his skin.

“Yeah, yeah, baby. Just like that. You're riding daddy so well, sweetness.” Bokuto praises the raven, watching himself disappear into Akaashi's hole every time he drops back down on his lap. “Your sweet little hole was made for my cock, wasn't it? It was made for me to push my cock deep inside it, for me to fill it up with my come, don't you think baby?”

Akaashi starts bouncing faster on Bokuto’s cock at the words, threading his long fingers through the older man's hair messily as tears brim at the corners of his gunmetal blue eyes from the pleasure.

“Yes, yes!” He whimpers, throwing his head back in pure bliss. “Yes, daddy. It was made for you. Made for you to fuck deep into it, for you to spill your seed inside, only for you!”

“Only for me.” Bokuto growls.

Akaashi’s movements decrease in speed, his thighs starting to burn from the effort, and he pulls at Bokuto’s black and silver hair harshly. “I c-can't. I can't anymore, _ah!”_

The professor tightens his hold on Akaashi's hips. “Lemme take the lead, sweetheart. Daddy's gonna make you feel so good, gonna make you come harder than you ever have before.”

And with that he starts moving Akaashi's body up and down on his cock in an unforgiving pace, the head of his member hitting the younger's prostate with every thrust, making him scream his name in pleasure. Akaashi looks so, _so_ wrecked, a complete mess over his cock, and the sight of his pretty boy is so erotic Bokuto can't help but move him even faster on his dick.

“You look so pretty, so perfect crying and screaming over my cock, baby.” Bokuto pants, getting closer and closer to his orgasm with every thrust inside. “Gonna come inside you, my love. Fill your tiny hole up with my come, you gonna let me?”

Akaashi tries to answer, but he is unable to get any words out from moaning and whimpering so much, the feeling of Bokuto's cock dragging in and out of his hole being the only thing he can focus on. He nods at the older man as he reaches down to wrap a hand around his own cock, which has turned an angry red from being ignored for so long, and he starts stroking himself in time with Bokuto’s powerful thrusts, chasing his orgasm.

“D-daddy. _Mhn~_ I’m co-coming. I’m coming. Bokuto!” It doesn't even take Akaashi three full strokes to come undone, letting out a loud scream as he falls apart in Bokuto's arms. His come spurts all the way up to his jawline, tears spilling down his red, puffy cheeks.

Bokuto fucks Akaashi through his orgasm, his movements getting sloppier with each thrust, the sight of the younger coming all over himself while screaming Bokuto's name and his hole clenching around the older man's dick being too much for him to handle.

“’M gonna come too, baby. So close, so close. Gonna come inside you.”

A small sob escapes Akaashi’s lips. “C-come inside me, Bokuto. F-fill me up, please, p-please, daddy!”

One, two, three more thrusts and Bokuto is burying himself deep inside Akaashi's hole and coming, painting the younger's walls white with his seed. The feeling of Bokuto spilling all his load into his hole is euphoric to Akaashi, and he's sure he would have come all over again if he hadn't just ejaculated his brains out.

Akaashi lets his head drop down onto Bokuto’s shoulder, every single muscle in his body burning with soreness, and the older man brings a hand up to gently stroke Akaashi's hair which is damp and sticky with sweat. They stay like that for a few minutes, waiting to regain their consciousness after an intense round of fucking.

“That was,” Akaashi starts, his breathing still a little ragged. “That was _mindblowing_.”

Bokuto chuckles, gently lifting the younger's body up so he can pull out of him, causing some of the white liquid to drip down Akaashi's thighs. The older man pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and bites _hard,_ feeling a sudden urge to lay the boy down on the desk and fuck him senseless all over again.

“I can’t believe I just had sex with my professor for an assignment.” Akaashi mumbles sleepily, looking up at Bokuto with his beautiful blue eyes from where he's laying his head on the older man's shoulder.

Bokuto laughs out loud this time, and he boops the younger on the nose playfully. “Don't think this is going to be the last time you ever have sex with your professor. I’m not quite done with you yet, Akaashi-kun.”

Akaashi presses a soft, tender kiss on Bokuto's neck. “I never said this would be the last time, _Bokuto-sensei._ ”

And when Bokuto hands back their assignment papers next week, Akaashi isn't surprised to see that he got an _A+_ with the note _you did great_ scribbled right below it.

He looks up at his professor, only to see that the older man is already looking at him with those gorgeous golden eyes of his, and the cocky smirk on his handsome face tells Akaashi everything he has to know.

There's definitely going to be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this was it. I want to say sorry if this sucked, writing in English is already hard, and writing smut in English is even harder!! But I wanted to try and post it on here to see if anyone would like it🥺 Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I hope this was at least a little bit enjoyable!!! Leave me some kudos if you liked it!!!! Have a great day/night everyone!!മ◡മ💖💞


End file.
